Bride Runner
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: (!/! }} ) She came flying through a window, on my wedding day, took my hand and said "Hi, my name is Fate Testarossa and I#d like to kidnap the bride!" with a smile before lifting me up and running out of the church. That was how our unusual romance began.


_It should have been the happiest day of my life. I was in the church with all my family and friends. The weather couldn't have been better, sunny without a cloud tainting the blue sky, a mild temperature with just a slight pleasant breeze._

_The church I was in couldn't have been better. It was pure white, not even a speck of gray or any other color on the radiant marble walls. Decorating the inside were many white flowers stuck into stone vases attached to the wall. The scent of spring lingered in these holy walls._

_I was being led by my father down the virgin road. He held my hand up, protectively wrapping his own bigger ones around mine. I glanced at him and he smiled. But I saw it in his gray eyes._

_He was sad to give away his little girl._

_On the verge of crying myself I quickly shot everyone looking at me from each side of the aisle a thankful glance. If it hadn't been for everyone, than I surely would never have met the love of my life. Hayate who always stood by my side through thick and thin since we were toddlers. If it hadn't been for her I would never have gotten to meet my beloved._

_Signum, Shamal, Reinforce and Vita, Hayate's family, my friends who always listened to my worries, my sorrows and always lent me to cry on._

_Lindy, the best friend of my parents and aunt of my love. Without her and her guidance I would never have found the courage to accept them. And Chrono her son, even though he never did much, he always cared for me as a friend and some kind of older brother._

_My family, the ones who supported me, even though I was already old enough to live alone. My father, always caring, gentle, strong and understanding. My mother, always knowing what was going through my head and pulling the strings of this wedding. I always dreamed to become as strong and independend as her when I was younger. And now I dream of becoming a mother like her with the knew family I found._

_And my beloved. The blond in the tuxedo waiting at the end of the aisle looking all flustered and nervous. Fidgeting with the hem of the tux my blond idiot looked around. I was now handed over from my father to them. I would never get tired of seeing that face._

_Then the ceremony began. The priest before us recited his prayer. That our lives were being blessed by the great god in heaven. That we find refuge in each other. And live until death do us part. I smiled through the whole procedure already knowing each sentence by heart._

_At the end of the priests speech the usual 'If you have any objections regarding these two, you may speak or stay silent forever' sentence, I saw my dear twitch when hearing it and I tried not to…_

_Then it happened. Without warning or any kind of foreshadowing. Like a wink of fate out of nowhere._

_She came flying through the window, a blond with incredibly long hair that must have reached to her knees. And even though she wore a tuxedo, it was clear to see that she was female, especially with that long hair, and her curves. She shattered the church's beautiful decorated window with the scene of Jesus to his crucifixion. The glass shards falling beside her reflected the light from outside, casting an otherworldly shine onto her._

_She landed somehow safely, rolling after the first time touching the surface below her, evading the glass shards on the ground. She even evaded the glass shards on the ground. Making sure she was unhurt the blond stood up and looked over to me. _

_And for the split of a second I saw burgundy irises with a feeling behind them, that felt so familiar. "Is the part with the objections already over?" the blond asked into the room, but no one was in the right mental state to answer her after that stunt. _

_"Guess not."_

_Once again her eyes focused onto me. She walked over to me took my hand and said "Hi, my name is Fate Testarossa and I'd like to kidnap the bride!" Before I could register what was happening to me, Fate lifted me up, holding my back and the back of my knees and ran across the aisle, over the red carpet laid out especially for me for this day, for this time in my life, through the rows of my friends and family. They finally registering what was happening. But it was already to late by then ,we were out of the church._

_She looked through the line up of cars, as if searching for something. I was still too shocked by what was happening to me but I finally realized that she had placed me into__ my wedding limousine with the 'Just Married' banner, jumped onto the drivers seat and ignited the engine._

_That was how our unusual romance began._

_A true story of finding out who you really are and of finding the one you always wanted to be with._

… … …

_**Bride Runner**_

… … …

Somehow she could hold onto the seat belt when the blond beside her speed off down the road. She still didn't process anything else but the fact that she had to hold off onto something or she would ruin her dress. It was a rough ride, though the blond apparently didn't drive too violently. And before she could do or say something, her lilac-blue eyes landed on a tree.

It was a cherry blossom tree of an height she couldn't really fathom. Since it wasn't really spring the blossoms already fell. Thousands of flowers scattered around the field of endless green. Trees with endless height towering in a circle around the rainbow colored ground. The black linousine they were in got covered by the slightly pink petals. Rays of light broke through the dark canopy. Through the lines of trees ones eyes could look at the bright red orange horizon.

They had stopped, before the tree and nature welcomed them in their endless unbound world. As beautiful as the sight was, the bride still had a few question on her own to the blond on the drivers seat. Her kidnapper sighed while leaning her body solely onto the steering wheel, the blond's head pressed against the front window.

"May I ask what you intended to do there?" the bride asked trying to move as slowly as possible so there wouldn't be any wrinkles on her dress, her eyes fixated onto her kidnapper.

"To tell you the truth…" Fate lifted her head up from the steering wheel, her burgundy irises now staring at the bride "I was trying to escape an arranged marriage my parents planned for me with one of their business partners. And since I'm a little wild -and really shy to be honest- I ended up running from the church the marriage should have been held and jumped into the place right next door… thankfull the window was placed relatively low and since I was like a gazelle running from its hunter..."

"So you intent to tell me that out of your shyness and fright you ended up jumping through a church window and kidnapped me out of a whim, I can not think of any reason for you to do so, especially after you interrupted my wedding and left my family, friends and husband completely shocked there."

"Well it wasn't really a whim and that I interrupted your wedding like that I'm sorry, but I only kidnapped you for one reason." the blond looked at her still leaning against the steering wheel, her eyes had that familiar look again. The bride didn't really understand why, but she felt a tad pity for the stranger.

"And said reason would be?" the bride looked at the kidnapper with calmness and patience. She really didn't want to make a scene. This situation wasn't really favorable for her. She didn't know where she was, why the kidnapper took her hostage and what she could do now other than talking the stranger into bringing her back to her ceremony.

"We are quiet similar…to be more exact it is the way you looked at me when I crashed into…your…you know…"

"Wedding? And just what look did I have that made you take a bride away from there wedding?"

"Yes! That's right, your wedding…I'm sorry for doing so, but I knew when I looked at you…you wanted to get away just as much as me and…"

_Huh? _"Huh? I don't get what you are talking about" the bride interrupted the blond with a raised hand, signaling that she needed a pause in that conversation.

"I mean look, you looked like you wanted to be anywhere but there. And I noticed that your eyes were…well I can't really see your eyes all that good with that wail on your head, well…Okay I just assumed you wanted to get away from that place as fast as possible that's why I thought of helping you out!"

This time the bride looked shocked, a look that made Fate slightly more nervous than she normally was. When the bride spoke up again, she buried her face into her palms "I can't believe it…I just,… thought I wanted to get out of the church to start my new life…my new family…I didn't want to…" she began to sob.

Seeing that reaction was more than enough for the blond to panic and flap around with her hands "Wai-Wait! Wait up! Please don't cry" then it hit her what the other woman just told her "Oh my go~sh! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry…Oh my gosh! I kidnapped a bride on her wedding! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, please don't cry! You're going to ruin your make up!" the blond ignited the engine again "Don't worry! I'm going to bring you back!" she screamed.

But not even five centimeters passed before the blond stopped the car. This strange behavior picked the brides interest "What's wrong?" she tried to remain calm lifting her face from her palm to look at her kidnapper with mild curiousity.

"Uhm" the blond looked straight ahead with a look the kidnapped couldn't quiet decipher, a mix of confusion and fright

"_Where are we?"_

It was then that the bride became aware of her surroundings, or rather the nature around the car. Grassy ground with trees neatly lined up next to one another as if granting anyone a view on the majestic cherry tree. Flowers bloomed all around with a wide variety of colors, shapes and sizes. It felt like a piece of heaven which shouldn't be here. A place neither of the two should be at. A place that no one was meant to be at.

Instead of panicking like the blond beside her she remained calm and looked at her surroundings more carefully. She went as far as looking into the mirrors on the car to look backwards and to the sides. Opening a window the bride leaned her head outwards to look for any signs of tire marks _I wonder…Just how did we get here? _

"Okay, just wait, when I drove the car away from the church, … I…I can't remember the way I came from_?!_" Fate was slightly panicking thinking hard about the situation the ways she might have ended up here and the misfortune she pushed onto the woman beside her, someone who was supposed to have the happiest day of her life that day. Remorse. Regret. Those are the names of these emotions tormenting her mind…At least the bride thought she could see those twirling in the others eyes.

Suddenly the unfortunate kidnapper threw her body backwards against the seat. She stared up without blinking. Closing her eyes for a longer time before looking at the bride once again.

"First comes first, I do remember telling you my name, but I don't remember you telling me yours" the blond looked at her with a calm expression. The emotions from earlier nowhere in sight. The bride shifted slightly to be able to face the blond.

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi." the bride held up her hand, an unreadable expression on her face. The blond took that hand into her own and shook it briefly. "It's nice to meet you, Nanoha. I think it wouldn't hurt to tell you my name again. My name is Fate Testarossa, the idiot who thought she saved a bride from her marriage." Letting go of each other the blond shifted her attention to the nonexistent road ahead, she had a faint smile on her lips. "What are we going to do now?" Nanoha asked her also starring right ahead.

Both of them didn't know where they ended up. How they got here. Or where to go. All they knew was that they were somewhere in a forest with each other and maybe a few thousand insects and other animals. The auburn haired bride sighed _"Just what are we going to do now?" _she whispered, watching the setting sun at the distant horizon.

"It's already getting dark, so I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to camp here at least for tonight. We can look for a way back to the church tomorrow…_I hope…_" Fate whispered the last part to herself not knowing that Nanoha heard her or that the auburn haired bride saw the nervousness in her eyes. She sighed at the same time Fate did.

Both of them already knew that this was going to become an awkward night. To the blond's surprise the bride took off her wail and revealed her face. Pale skin with light blush added to her cheeks, light red lipstick and light red mascara above the auburn haired's eyes. The kidnapper -bridenapper- didn't say anything, she just marveled upon how beautiful the bride looked and those unique lilac-blue eyes... But she couldn't help but notice the light tear stains on the others eyelids. A bit of the auburn haired's make up around those slightly closed eyes looked a little smeared.

"I'm sorry." her mouth moved faster than her mind, and she looked away in shame. Nanoha instead leaned her head to one side against the cool glass of the car door window, she really didn't understand why the blond apologized over and over _Than again, she pretty much ruined my wedding _the bride thought. But action speak louder than words, and before she herself could understand it, she began to pat the blond's shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize so much, you already did earlier and if you are so kind to bring me back to my wedding, with my friends and family, than I'm more than willing to forgive you." Nanoha smiled faintly, she didn't feel angry just confused and maybe a little scared at the sudden situation…But not even in the slightest did she feel angery.

The blond simply _Hm_'ed, a shadow casting over her eyes, she nodded and opened the drivers door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to look if we got anything in the trunk and I don't want you to get any wrinkles in your dress so I'll sleep outsid-" the blond tried to say before Nanoha grabbed her wrist. She looked around and meet stern lilac-blue eyes.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that, it's too dangerous and we still don't know where we are exactly, especially considering that there might be bears in this forest." the auburn haired bride told her, but Fate already got scared with the mentioning of bears.

"Le-...let me at least look into the trunk to see if we've got anything to eat." the blond tried to reason her way out, it was her fault that the bride was in this situation and this was her way of retribution towards Nanoha. The auburn haired woman still gave her that stern look "Okay, but let me tell you this, my fiance Yuuno packed up his camping equipment for our planned Honeymoon. In them should be enough food and some other useful items…" her lilac-blue eyes widened slightly "…makes me remember, he also packed up a Satellite Telephone."

One brief look they shared was all the blond needed, Fate immediately jumped out of the drivers seat and rounded around the car to get to the backside of the limousine. She tired to open the trunk door with both arms but didn't succeed. The defeated blond walked back to the bride "Do you have any idea how to open it?" Fate asked Nanoha hopefully. But after seeing the blank expression on said bride's face she herself also paled.

"I'm sorry…he, my fiance and my parents arranged to get the limousine and I only got to know of it when it was right in front of my nose this morning…" Nanoha nearly jumped when she saw how dejected the blond looked. In a way it reminded Nanoha that the blond stole her from the assumed happiest day off her life. They didn't look into the others eyes then. And they wouldn't for the rest of the night.

The noises residing in the forest started to grow louder. And the unusual pair just sat inside the car. The drivers side door was still opened and not even five minutes passed since their last conversation. Fate still wore that face full of remorse. Her burgundy eyes closed and even her hands laid dejected next to her half laying body. She didn't move. She didn't speak. And what bothered Nanoha the most was the forlorn way the blond appeared.

"Let's try this then" the blond whispered grabbing the button on the dash board with the pictogram of someone going up and down with their arms. To their surprise that actually activated the inside heater. Nanoha shot the blond a questioning glance, then smiled stupidly before she began to chuckle breathlessly. The way the blond looked made her look like a child getting a new toy. To the bride it was a welcomed change.

Thankfully the blond didn't notice her staring, but did not miss the fact that the auburn haired bride was laughing.

A smile made it's way onto her lips. Trying out different buttons on the dash board Fate began to look less remorseful, and it didn't take long until they heard a brief click inside the car.

The blond looked up from the car front and let her gaze wander around the insides of the car. Inside the limousine were two rows for seats, it wasn't a long car but it had more than enough space to lay yourself down. It had a furry carpet on the ground and when the click was heard, a small black box under the passengers seats opened.

The unlikely pair spun their heads towards the source of the new found attention. They stared at the object for quiet some time, not moving, not talking, both of them analysing the box with their eyes as good as they could. Nanoha noticed that it was a rather large box, probably big enough to fit a little child inside. It didn't have any special characteristics except it's size and color. The blond on the other hand noticed something else, she began to sniff into the air _Uwa, she looks like a puppy _the auburn haired noted as her eyes wandered over her kidnapper -bridenapper- and how she got out of the car "Huh?"

Fate opened the passenger seat doors right behind her own immediately after she got out of the car. Gripping on the box's opening she tried to lift it up…but failed. Instead she settled on opening the box.

Nanoha, still on her seat, watched the blond undo the key locks on the box. It opened but Fate stayed silent about what is inside "Hey, what would you rather eat, Instant Noodles or Ramen Noodles?"

She remained calm "Aren't both the same?" she asked, light humor in her voice, she watched how the blond's face put on grimaces.

"Apparently your soon-to-be-husband didn't and put them into separate spaces." holding up both samples to demonstrate her point. The auburn haired giggled "Do we have water?" she asked still trying to contain her laughter. Right then the blond suddenly popped up next to her,she leaned over the gap between the front seats, her face dangerously close to the bride's face and her lips moved.

"You want some?"

"Huh?"

"Water, I mean. Do you want some?" Fate asked again, _Now that I think about it _sweat dropped from the backside of her head _Didn't she scream the whole time I drove?! _Her head hung low when she lifted up the plastic and metal bottles up. Both objects had a few liter of water and in the black box behind her was a gas cooker. They might have to deal with eating instant cup food for tonight but at least they won't starve to death.

"Yes, I actually have been a little thirsty for a while now." the bride confessed but it only laid heavier on the blond's consciousness "If you say sorry I'm going to hit you."

"Huh?!" she looked at Nanoha in shock "Wha-What do you mean?!"

"You had that look you always had whenever you wanted to apologize to me." Nanoha had to refrain herself from laughing when she saw the blond grab onto her face ad began to stretch it "And look, you already apologized enough, I wouldn't want you to keep on with it the whole time-" the auburn haired really fought with herself not to let it out, but the blond's faces really pushed her limits.

A faint "Pfft" resounded in before she outright laughed. And the bride laughed even harder when she saw the dejected face the blond tried to have…The blond's eyebrows shifted, parted, went higher and lower. Those red irises went wide while the eyelids couldn't decide to stay half closed or wide open while doing both separately on each side. And not to forget the blond's mouth going from pouting to wide open like a crayfish.

"Pl-please don't m-make th-that face!" she giggled. Fate closed her eyes he put one of her hands above her face. The blond turned away from the giggling woman crawling away from the front seats.

The auburn haired bride turned around, noticing that the blond was already out of sight and looked over her shoulder to the backseats. She worriedly looked at her kidnapper "What's wrong?" concern was in her voice, and she meant it. Her lilac-blue eyes looked at the slumped back of her bridenapper.

"I-I'm n-not very good…with laughing…w-when people...laugh about me" the blond didn't face her. She just sat there with her back against the seat right behind the bride's, her face covered by those blond tresses "I-I have…some issues…concerning my, facial expressions…" Fate confessed and the bride in the front row couldn't say anything in return except

"Sorry."

After some time of not talking both of them, which felt like hours did what they could do. The night already began, covering the night black limousine. Amidst the beginning darkness the flowers turned from colorful to a luminescent azure... Nanoha, after Fate handed her some water, looked for maps on the dash board while Fate looked for anything useful in the black box. Outside Fate set up the camping grill to prepare their food, Nanoha thought it would be alright if they stayed as close to the car as possible, if there really is a bear in this forest.

"Seems like your husband-to-be actually planned for a camping trip to god who knows where." Fate finally spoke up, Nanoha turned around on her seat, her dress creating a soft rustling. "Yep, he really loved the wilderness. And he even took me with him on a few trips from time to time." it felt childish to be sulking but from her own experience she knew that even childish issues like the one the blond had, could have been caused by something harsh in the past…she knew it…from experience…

"Hey look what I've found!" a rather familiar looking item was now in front of the bride's face. She looked from the object to the blond, apparently Fate took her time to cool down and was now smiling again, at least she appeared like that. She held up the object she found but the bride looked at her with impassive eyes.

"We have a problem."

"Huh?!" Fate's eyes widened when Nanoha said something like that. Immediately contradicting thoughts surfaced in her mind_ I didn't break it right?_ But seeing that the bride didn't look angry but rather a little agitated her eyes looked at the device again. The item she picked up earlier was the much searched satellite phone it had large round buttons with numbers embed into them. Normally the display should be gleaming and a little red lamp at the side. The lamp should blink. But it didn't. And Fate understood when she looked at the place right above the display, what the bride meant.

It was a little square shaped plate with light blue lines "I see" she whispered putting the device against her forehead.

"We have to wait for tomorrow so or so after all," the bride pointed at the device "how are we even going to use a solar satellite phone in the night? Let's sleep for tonight, it wouldn't do us any good if we don't." Nanoha went silent after saying that.

"Yes, I understand our position…you are…right…It really wouldn't do us any good if we collapse later on only because we didn't sleep. How about we eat? I carry it in so please don't move, I wouldn't want any more wrinkles on your wonderful dress because of my stupidity."

The bridenapper then exited the limousine once again, she walked over to the small cooker. Nanoha just sat there, not saying a word. It didn't seem appropriate to say anything. In this car, away from all those she loved…from her own wedding…from her one true love…

What was this feeling she felt in the pits of her stomach. She didn't understand. She didn't want to understand. All she wanted was to make this feeling go away. She heard faint noises beside her and the crackling of the camping cooker from outside.

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice, so faint and filled with concern, like a lullaby putting that feeling she couldn't name to sleep. The bride turned her head, the blond sat in the car again carrying a steaming metal cup. She didn't find the strength to look at the other. Then she noticed that the blond held out the cup to her.

"Here, it brought you a cup, I already ate my share earlier in a different one…so don't hold back." Fate chuckled meekly "It actually tastes quite good."

"Thanks." Nanoha welcomed the warm treat with her clothed hands. She held it up to her lips and took a sip. The blond didn't comment why she would drink the water before eating the noodles…for that she was quiet thankful and paid more attention to eat. After taking a few more sips she began to slurp up the noodles "Hmn, you're right, they're quiet good."

She started to slurp up the rest of the noodles when she noticed the slow motions next to her. Her eyes wandered to the hands of her unintentional kidnapper. The blond held a cloth in her hand and seemed to dry something up. Fate then looked at her, a light blush adoring her cheeks when she handed her two sticks…"Here, if you'd like you can use these sticks…we wouldn't want you staining your beautiful dress…" Not wanting to give the blond more distress than she already had the bride complied and took them. Not looking at the others face, only the touch of her clothed hands with Fate's confirmed that this wasn't a dream.

The contact was brief. Not even a moment. But it made both feel relieved that at least they wouldn't explode, get hives or get zapped when they touched.

When she had the sticks in her hand, she noticed that it was a little uneven but still cleanly cut to the white texture of the wood "I made them earlier, when I was outside, I hope they are to your liking."

She blushed _Did she just say she made these chopsticks herself? _Looking at the item again, she noticed the small scars on the material, her eyes widened a little _Was that the reason why she stayed outside so long? _A feeling of gratefulness made it's way to her cheeks "Thanks" looking up again she used her new item to pull up the noodles.

"They are made really good, did you use a knife?" the bride held them up to look at them again, her eyes feeling tired. Her sleepy gaze didn't got unnoticed.

"No, I didn't. I used a stone I cleaned up with some left over water, it's nothing special, considering I was actually so dump to use a stone instead of the knife in the safety kit…" Fate looked out of the car, looking at the dark sky. Her eyes held a forlorn expression. But Nanoha didn't notice it. She had that uncomfortable feeling again.

"But still, not everyone is able to make perfectly usable chopsticks with a stone. By the way, are you feeling tired?" the auburn haired bride slowly let her eyes rest on the blond's twitching fingers "Or are you still feeling sorry?"

She saw the blond's eyes in the side mirror. She noticed the slightly depressed gleam in those burgundy orbs. A sense of recognition. She reached out her hand for the blond's.

"Of course I still do! It's been only an hour and I've already gave you the worst day in your life on the presumed happiest one! How can I not feel irresponsible and stupid!" the sudden outburst shocked her, retreating her hand back to her lap. It took some will power not to grip the fabric tightly. She wanted to tell the blond for the last time that she shouldn't worry unnecessarily about something that was out of her control.

But she couldn't say it. She really wanted to do it, but she couldn't. The blond looked at her. Not really her, but the tree past her. Nanoha didn't want to understand, so she didn't say anything.

"Aah, sorry for screaming. And sorry for being sorry…Let's go to sleep" Fate took the satellite telephone from the dash board a distant look married her face "Let's see if this thing works tomorrow-…" she looked up, determination in her eyes.

"I'll bring you back to your wedding. No matter what it takes."

But the auburn haired bride didn't hear her. She fell asleep. Fate sat there, not moving. She watched the dark outside, looking for just a single ray of light amidst the ever present stillness. Her gaze soon drifted back to the bride whose life she had changed in a terrible way. It was still too dark outside, but she was able to make out soft features. The blond exited the car again, turning off the camping cooker before going to the trunk. Looking inside of it again she found a small comforter.

_Her soon-to-be-husband probably thought they could sleep under it together…_her eyes lost that slight spark from earlier _Another memory chattered by my ignorance. _Fate closed the backside door and walked back to the drivers side. She stopped briefly. Her eyes, and therefore her head, looked up. The night was dark and cloudy. No moon, no stars, no light. She couldn't see anything. Just one thought tormented her heart.

The blond got inside the car. She threw the blanket over the lightly shivering bride. No words. No thoughts.

_I'm empty…_

Somewhere, somehow, along the night they fell asleep. Ones thought away to distant realms, another tormented with the inescapable truth. But the one thing both knew was…

… … … … … … … … …

**_(Titel song and Intro Himitsu Kichi by Kozue Takada)_**

I am back, with yet another story. I knew what I feel and I know that I should probably get my *ss in motion to finish all my other stories, but I have to excuse my tight schedule for this is a story like no other.

This story will solely ride on character development. I have addressed a few issues of both main characters and this story will solely develop through their interactions and the world that surrounds them.

Notice: This will not be a fantasy story, I try to make it as realistic and beautiful as possible. To be more exact this story to me is more significant then FirstS, that's why I apologize to all who wanted to read the next chapter. Don't worry I will upload the next chapter as promised, but I will have to focus on this story more than on FirstS

P.s. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far XD

_Ps.s Oh and Reader CC I thank you for reviewing Sugary Confession and telling me your honest feelings. And although my thoughts and actions are childish and insensitive towards others, I still stay true to myself._

Until I upload the next chapter, Please Read and Review XD

Yours dear,

Sha Yurigami


End file.
